Rei Fujiwara
Rei Fujiwara is a new protagonist in the Fantendo Switch timeline of the Panel de Pon series. Rei is a human. Backstory Rei is at first a young high school student, but her parents are knights in shining armor who defend Tokyo from the Evil Monsters. One day, Rei discovered that her parents have been murdered when they are on a flight to Europe onboard a Military Aircraft, as her parents are part of the Japanese Armed Forces. The discovery of her parents' death corrupted Rei and turned her into a malicious homicidal maniac, and she began murdering bad guys, even to brutal bloodshed. Rei was so corrupted that she ignores the public when they saw her committing a genocidal rampage when battling high school delinquents, and when the police arrest her, she became so broken that her power of darkness overwhelms her, turning her into a monstrous human with inhuman strength, and she became the terrifying Flower Goddess of Hyperdoom. Rei was at no control over her depression regarding the death of her parents, and then she was exiled from Tokyo by the Shrine Maidens of Japan. Rei was exiled and banished from the Human World for good, and is taken to the Fairy Land of Popples, having completely lost her memories, and lost her depression over her dead parents.Re was clueless when she woke up, and she looked around to where she is, but doe to her lost memories, she cannot recall what caused her to be taken to Popples. So, in order to restore her memories, she goes on a journey to find a palace. Along the way, she fought the Male Fairies, and then the 8 Female fairies. When she arrived at the Grand Fairy Palace, she met King Lotus. At the point where Rei meets King Lotus, she has regained her memories, and told the king what happened to her. Rei tells that when her parents died, she became so depressed that the power of darkness overwhelm her, and she wishes that the Darkness inside her is removed, and she also says that she loves to play Panel de Pon when she was little, and she saw that Lip is her idol, and she wants to meet Lip in person. King Lotus understands that Rei needs help with her issues, and so he declares that Rei has to fight herself to regain her happiness and send revenge to the people that killed her parents. And without any hesitation, Rei fights against a reflection of herself as the Final Boss of the game, and with Rei's Victory, Rei suddenly emits a pink aura that shines up to the sky, and when the aura beam reaches outer space, it was teleported into the lair where Rei's Parents' killers are hiding at, and the beam destorys the lair and everyone inside. And with that, Rei has been restored, and is back to the cheerful schoolgirl she was before corruption takes over her. And in the end, Rei meets Lip and Furil, and the three became friends. Playable Role in the games Rei Fujiwara is a playable character who made her debut in Panel de Pon 5 or Panel Pop S (The S stands for Switch), and since she is a recent character, she has not made a playable appearance in other games, unlike Lip, Windy, Sherbet, Thiana, Flare, and Furil. Trivia #Rei Fujiwara is the first Tragic Protagonist in the Panel de Pon Universe. This reflects Lip's backstory where Lip is a newborn princess who lives in a happy family and has a happy social life with her fairy friends, and this also reflects Furil's Backstory where Furil came into existence because the flowers blossom abnormally due to Lip getting stronger time to time. #Rei Fujiwara doesn't make any appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series since Masahiro Sakurai know nothing about her at that time. Category:Panel de Pon Category:Badass Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Japanese School Student Category:Humans with Magic powers Category:Bright & Colorful Gaming Characters Category:Nintendo games